Fire Agate/fusions
This is a list of all known fusions for Fire Agate With the Fabulous Five A list of hypothetical fusions involving Fire Agate, Bronzite, Lavender Chalcedony, Pallasite, and Dendritic Agate. She makes fifteen out of the twenty six fusion combinations. Click here to see the list. Fan Fusions The following is a list of fan fusion designs of Fire Agate and Gems from the show. Click here to see the list. Other Gems This is a list of fusions of Fire Agate and other gemsonas. Bloodshot Iolite A hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and Kya the Kyanite'sKyanite. She's a tall, armless fusion with her body disconnected three ways: from her head to her torso, her upper thighs, and lower legs. They are held together by electricity that pulsate from a large ball of energy located where her stomach would be. She has pink translucent skin, allowing her face and legs to glow. Despite her stoicism, Bloodshot Iolite is a highly emotional Gem. Whether she experiences bad or good emotions, it causes her electric powers to go haywire making her unstable and may eventually force her to defuse. She often has to keep herself calm in order to remain fused. Her weapon is a scythe, but she rarely uses it due to her over reliance of her electrokinesis. Brecciated Mookaite A hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and black-bee's Golden Opal. She resembles a large mended statue with one side of her body is more slanted than the other. They're also split into two colors: her left side is yellow while her right side is red. Her form is riddled with chipped skin and cracks, only held together by some white adhesive. She has two faces, two arms, and three legs. While described as a graceful and courageous warrior, Brecciated Mookaite has a big attitude. She is temperamental, difficult to please, and having an exaggerated sense of her own importance. She doesn't have a fusion weapon, but this is replaced by her reliance of advanced metal manipulation. By turning metal into a liquid, Brecciated Mookaite can mold them into any kind of weapon she desires. Goldstone A hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and Posh Tea Rex's Amber. Goldstone resembles a musketeer or a knock-off Zorro. They have four eyes and arms. Two of the arms are much wider than the other pair. They are attached to a coat that resembles a musketeer's tabard. Goldstone is a heroic and chivalrous Gem with a bad temper. As a weapon master, they use their own fused weapon, the weapons of their components, and the ones from Amber's own collection. Goldstone's signature abilities are their signature Sparkle Bomb and Fire Tornado. Morado Opal A hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and Posh Tea Rex's Blue Spinel. They take on the appearance of a military general with three eyes, two arms on their right side, and a giant meshed arm on their left side. Their outfit is a uniform that's split into purple and white colors by a pink stripe between them. Morado Opal is a serious, no nonsense Gem fusion who's very dedicated to their work. The combined weapon of a sling and rapier create a rope dart. Morado Opal's main ability is energy balls made of fire. Poppy Jasper Rock A hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and 1BitMelanie's Onyx. She resembles a humanoid carousel with her two torsos of different sizes stacked on top of each other and draped with a large skirt, ball sockets, and four long arms. Poppy is a silly, awkward, but fun-loving Gem who adores making geology-based puns. While she loves performing, many of her tricks go wrong in some shape or form. She doesn't combine her fusee's weapons, using them separately as a hoop and stick. Sunshine Aura Quartz A hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and Posh Tea Rex's Londonite. Sunshine Aura Quartz is a brightly colored fusion with four arms and two feet attached at the heel. She wears an athletic attire which features metallic sheen and sun patterns. Sunshine has an outgoing and overly competitive nature. She loves to motivate others, but always has a tendency to overdo it. The fusion always keeps herself busy with activities which she never tires from. Her weapon is the bladed tonfa and she specializes in thunderstorm generation and combustion inducement. Category:Fusions Category:Fire Agate Fusions